


Homicide Author

by lesbian_aziraphale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Crossdressing Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Kind of a Happy Ending, Knifeplay, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Non-Explicit Sex, Original Universe, Slow To Update, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_aziraphale/pseuds/lesbian_aziraphale
Summary: !Slow work in progress!Don’t really have a description yet: the main character (Jenny) is a killer and she slowly becomes a cannibal... main gay guy character (Grey) with boyfriend who doesn’t really have a role yet.More chapters being added soon: non-binary character, ace(main character is ace), no main relationships with Jenny, main character death is DEFINITELY going to be at the end.Chapter two is in progressFirst few chapters are going to be short!
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Homicide Author

Chapter 1  
Jenny was cleaning up the remaining blood on the wall with a gallon of bleach that she bought from the nearest superstore yesterday, knowing her plans. The blood had been all over her clothing, the victus walls, wooden floor, and all over the victim himself. His shirt once white was turned into a dark red. The victim was in his late 20’s, without a doubt, he was too young to die but he didn’t really have a choice when the knife sunk in his throat. The floors were a light birch so Jen has to scrub extra hard to keep the blood from staining the floor. She had been scrubbing the floors so long her hands started to prune from the damp rag. The body had already been disposed of in the backyard of the house. The body standing upward, therefore, making the body almost impossible to locate. The mangled body was cut into pieces for transportation, then pieced together feet up like a puzzle. During the act of putting the body together, Jenny had stated, “You know, I always hated puzzles. Putting the pieces together took hours for me to finish. But you, my friend, are making this so much more fun? I'm glad I took that human anatomy class back in highschool. She declared smiling at the served head she had been holding. Jenny was truly a psychopath, and it was scary how easily she could get away with dark things.   
She finished off the burial with a bent shovel with crusted blood after an hour of hard work. Jen wiped her forehead that remained with sweat and blood, of course the blood stained her face so all that came off with her hand was lightly colored sweat from the blood. She said, pulling out her phone and finding the contact labeled ‘Gray’. She hit the call button on the top of his contact and waited for a reply. None came, so she tried again. Again after her failing, she let out an annoyed grunt. Of course her only way out of here without raising suspicion is not optional right now, so Jen went inside the victims house once again to steal clothing that was not bloodied. She changed into nylon shorts and a college T-shirt, once done dressing, she made her way to the bathroom. Still wearing gloves, she washed the blood off of her face, forearms, and legs as best as she could. Jenny made her way out of the house without leaving any footprints and any fingerprints. Nothing could be dragged back to her.   
Jenny started towards the nearest bus stop, but stopped as soon as she felt a buzzing from her phone. Asshole. Jenny thought to herself while she looked at the message that was sent by Grey. “hey sorry for not answering you, I was a little busy with something. do you need a ride?” She just sighs knowing he probably just got done being kicked out after a one night stand. “Sure, just pick me up at Willow Street.” Jenny replies, thinking about adding a lecture about not sleeping around, but decides against it. She hit the send button and waited on a bench that had been unoccupied. Bored, she started picking at the dried blood that she had not been able to get off in the bathroom. She noticed that her mid-length nails had dirt and blood under them, so she attempted to clean under them with her teeth. Realizing that the blood she had been trying to clean with her teeth had been from another human, she stopped suddenly. She then realized instead of feeling revolted, she found that she didn’t care. She was finding a savor she didn’t know how to describe. Jenny’s mind was left running around until she heard a door close. Jenny looked up to see Gray in a red hoodie and sweatpants that were way too big for him. “So, why did you need me to come this early in the morning?” Grey asks, and Jenny could tell he wanted a straight up answer. “I told you I had a client today” Jenny says with a straight face, clearly lying. “A client for what exactly, I thought you were an author?” he pauses. “Wait, don’t tell me you started to give people sex for money, I honestly did not expect that from you of all people.” Grey finished off laughing so hard his eyes started to glisten with tears. “Okay listen here, the only reason I am friends with you is because you don’t ask questions, so why start now? And you out of all people should know I am not one for fortuitous sex!” Jenny declared with a cross voice. “I know! I was just joking. Anyway, care to answer my question now?” Grey asks. Before Jen can reply he starts up again. “I won’t tell anyone, cross my heart!” Grey finishes. Jenny doesn’t reply and just stands there looking idle. Grey lets out a frustrated sigh and moves to get into the drivers side. “You make your job sound like it’s ”dangerous”.” he says, putting quotation marks as he says dangerous. Jen makes her way to get in the car, once she closes the door Gray is already backing out of the car space. “Look Gray, I don’t mean to be a bitch, but you are barely my friend. What I do is more “dangerous” than you think it is. And that's all you need to know for now” Jen says, mocking Gray’s hand signals at the word dangerous.   
The car was a wary quiet, the awkwardness grew as Jen decided to end the conversation there. Grey would be silenced by her if he tried to speak. She won for now. Grey mopes as he gets stopped by traffic and Jen just sighs. “Just take me to your place, it’s faster.” Jen pauses. “Do you still have that spare bed?” She finishes. “Yea, I need to probably wash the sheets though.” Grey says with a suggestive smile. Jen makes a gagging noise and says, “Ew, I didn’t need to know that.” Greys car started moving again, headlights now turned off, it was around 8 in the morning so there was no need for them anymore. The conversation ends once again, and the car ride is left in silence. The only thing they could hear was the old 2001 engine holding on with only a few miles left.   
Grey pulls into a small light yellow house with a white porch finished with roughly trimmed rose bushes surrounding the house. The driveway was made out of gravel and it made a gnawing noise as the tires went over it. As the car stopped, Grey got out and made his way to open Jenny’s door. “Such a gentleman,” Jenny replies sarcistly. Jen noticed right away that there was no neon jeep that occupied the driveway like there was usually. “Where is your roommate anyway? I thought he only worked night shifts?” Jenny ask. Grey replies, “We kind of got into a fight last night and he hasn’t been home since. I guess he kind of got tired of me bringing home a new guy everyday.” Jenny laughs, earning a glare and confused look from Grey. “Why are you laughing?” There was a pause as Jen was collecting her breath. “Are you serious? Jason has been eye-fucking you ever since you guys became roomates.” He stares at her, “Jason is the straightest guy I know!” Grey answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “How do you explain the amorous looks he gives you?” Jen raises her right eyebrow knowing Grey won’t have an answer. Grey doesn’t acknowledge her question, even though she was always unerring. They make their way up the narrow sidewalk up to the oak wood door. Grey takes out his keys fumbling to unlock the door, it takes a few tries to get the right key to the lock. “After you, Jen.” Grey says opening the door. Jenny gives a small smile and walks into the living room, taking her jacket off, and laying it on the sofa. She flops onto the sofa as she listens to Grey turn on all of the lights. “Do you think he’ll be home soon?” Grey asks sincerely. Jenny must have gotten to him. After a lingering silence, Jen finally answers. “Honestly, I’m sure he will. But I don’t know how bad the conversation was, I don’t even know what started it or how it ended. All I know is why, and I can’t give an absolute answer. Have you tried to call him?” Grey replied by opening his phone to his recent text messages to Jason. He hands Jenny his phone and as she scrolled through it, she could see that most of his messages were left on read. Most of the messages sent by Grey started with please or sorry, it was kind of depressing how desperate he was. Jenny sighs and hands Grey back his phone. Grey pockets it and looks down, not knowing how to proceed. “I think that waiting is your best option. Do you even know where Jason is?” The last sentence is filled with fake worriness. “He’s probably run off to Cora’s house, we don’t live far from her.” whispered Grey, still looking down. Cora is Jason’s little sister, she has blonde hair and brown eyes. Cora is quite short compared to her brother but she is still the more robust sibling. Jenny notices Grey’s dejected mood about Jason. “Hey, how about we go out for breakfast? Or we could just order some if that's what you want to do.” Jenny suggests trying to lighten his mood. Grey looks up, studying Jens face, not used to this side of her. He finally decides that she is being sincere and replies with an affirmative. “That would be nice. We can just order it since we just settled down. I’ll just order some breakfast from RJ’s.”   
Jenny pulls her feet up on the coffee table, knocking off multiple water bottles and cans in the process. Jen curses slightly, but decides to just leave them on the ground. Grey had left to order food in the other room, so Jenny put TV on and stole one of Grey’s blankets off to the side. Grey ambles into the room with a sight smile, Jenny silently applauds herself for lifting his spirits. Grey’s attention focuses on the TV screen, “A murder documentary? I didn’t expect you to be into that kind of stuff.” Greys eyes moves onto Jenny, asking silently for an answer. “I’m an arthur, I like all kinds of genres. I need material to write about.” Jenny finally answers. “Yeah, I guess thats a good idea. How is your book coming along anyway?” He asks. Jenny looks down for a moment before answering, “It’s coming along slowly. I haven’t had many inspirational moments to hit me, due in time maybe.” Grey sits down next to her on the dented sofa, pulling his gaze to the TV. After a little while, he pulls out his phone to scroll through social media, bored at the show. Jenny, still watching, looks over to him and rolls her eyes. “You can’t keep off of your phone for more than an hour?” she huffs. Grey looks at her for a second, then he turns to his phone once again. Jenny sighs, annoyed at him. She glances at the time, reading 9:43 am. “Hey, Grey, when’s food getting here? It's already been over an hour.” Not getting an answer from him, she turns to take his phone. “Hey! What the hell Jen!” Grey raises his voice. “When is the food getting here?” Jenny asks once again. Looking confused at the question, he turns to the clock on the wall. “Oh,” he lowers his voice. “I didn’t realize how late it’s gotten.” he pauses. “It should have gotten here already.” Grey finishes. No shit, Jen thinks to herself. “Well, since our food isn’t likely going to be here, I’m raiding your kitchen.” Jen gets up from the couch and makes her way to the compact kitchen. “Left side of the fridge is mine, right is Jason’s. I don’t think he’ll mind though if you take anything of his.” Grey yells from the living room. Jenny opens the fridge and starts to scavenge for food. Without looking over Jenny yells back, “Do you want anything?” Jenny spots a box of leftover pizza and grabs it out of the fridge. “No, I’m good.” Grey answers. Jenny grabs a paper plate and sets it in the microwave. The microwave spun the plate around until the pizza was warm and the grease started to seep through the plate. Jenny made her way over to the sofa to sit once again. “Pizza? It’s 10 in the morning, Jen.” Grey says as he raised an eyebrow. “Ok? I’m hungry.” Jenny takes a bite out of the pizza and shrugs. Jenny kicks her feet up on the coffee table once again.  
They spend the rest of their morning making small talk and watching TV. The food never arrived so they just made do with whatever food Grey had hidden in the cabnits. Jenny’s phone rang, ruining the wonderful morning they were having. Jenny, recognizing the number, sighed. “Yes?” Jenny says picking up the phone with little emotion. The other side of the phone was quiet with a slight buzzing. “Jenny, nice to hear you again.” The known caller says. Jenny was getting annoyed, she just wanted to know what her clientele wanted. “I have a friend, well not really a friend anymore, that’s why I’m calling-“ Jen cuts him off, “When and where, John. I don’t need to know anything else.” John stumbles to make a sentence, “U-uh right, sorry. Him an I were supposed to hang out at _______ tonight, after he gets off of work at 8. I have the money, if you were worried or something…” Jenny looks off to her side, Grey looking at her with a questioning look. Going back to the call she finishes, “Got it, just leave the deposit at my apartment.” Jenny ends the call there. “You got a client? You just had one this morning though!” Grey says in a wondering tone. “My line of work never stops, Grey.” Jen replies. “I could come with you! Well, as long as there’s no threesome” Jenny roles her eyes, “You can’t, you know this. If I tell you I’ll have to kill you.” Grey laughs, “yeah, yeah. When do you leave anyway?” Jenny looks at the time, “In about 5 hours. Want to watch a movie?” Grey thinks for a second before replying. “As long as I get to choose!” “Sure, just make sure it’s not a romance. I hate those.” Jenny makes a disgusted face. Grey nods and jumps up to grab a movie. He comes back with two movie disc, “I have two options! We could probably watch both of them before you leave as well since they are both a little over two hours.” Grey says happily. He could such a child sometimes, she thinks. Jen laughs and makes a motion to put one of them in. “Well we better start now then.”   
They finished both of the movies in time before Jenny had to leave. “Well as much fun that was, I need to go now.” Grey glances outside before questioning, “Didn’t I drive you here?” Jenny realizes and curses, “Fine, but as soon as you drop me off, you leave.” Grey celebrates to himself. “I need to stop by one of my friends' house, I’ll text you their address.” Jenny states. Grey gives her a small nod as his phone dings. Jefferson drive 2391. They make their way out to Grey’s car, the sky turning dark already. Grey turns the headlights in which illuminated the house before them. He pulls out of the gravel driveway and on to the driveway with one thought on his mind, there is no way I’m leaving, his face displays a small smirk.


End file.
